Akai Ito
by Amaranphine
Summary: Et si Naruto voyait des fils rouges qui liaient des âmes soeurs? Alors pourquoi lui il n'a pas de fil? Car tout le monde à une âme soeur. Il regarde les mains des gens. Il ne veut pas finir seul comme Jiraya. Il voudrait être aimé. (OS possibilité que dans le futur la fic sera réécrite pour être découpé en chapitre)


Akai Ito

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple : Kakashi x Naruto

Correctrice : FICTION NON CORRIGÉ MA BÊTA A DE PETITS SOUCIS. La fic sera corrigé un jour mais pas tout de suite. Si une bonne âme se décide à m'aider je suis preneuse lol !

Note d'auteur : Bon voilà j'ai eu énormément de critique méchante pour cet OS, et pourtant je pense que je ne méritais pas tant de critique négative pour me descendre et me dire que c'est limite de la merde. J'ai alors relu et relu et rerelu une dizaine de fois je trouvais que rien ne clochait avec ma fiction. Puis je suis chez mon homme sur mon téléphone recevant encore une critique assassine. Enervée, je lis la fiction sur mon téléphone. Et là L HORREUR ABSOLUE ! C'était quoi ce bordel ! Tout mon OS avait changé ! c'était plus la bonne version ! alors que quand je la lisais sur mon pc rien ne clochait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je me suis retrouvée avec un écrit sur internet dégueulasse ! J'avais pourtant bien tout écrit correctement avec des fautes ça va de soit j'ai plus personne pour corriger mes éventuelles erreurs d'orthographe. Mais là c'était l'horreur comment tout avait pu changer ? Donc je vous présente la bonne version 😊 celle de mon pc.

Réponse aux commentaire :

Laure : Merci d'avoir lu le premier paragraphe j'espere que cette fois ci tu arriveras au bout xD

Invité sans nom : Merci pour ta critique et offre moi le pins car j'ai réussi à la lire sur word la version ou rien ne clochait par rapport au site. Comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé entre la version pc et la version ordinateur.

Aurore : Tu vas pouvoir relire une meilleur version, enfin la bonne xD

Amélia XOXO : Je suis toujours heureuse de voir tes commentaires et ainsi que tes encouragements. C'est graçe à tes commentaires que je continue à écrire

Natacha : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes le Kakashi x Naruto je suis tout aussi fan que toi

HInode64 : J'avais pas de courage juste de la stupidité xD mais t'inquiète une version chapitre est occupé à être écrite afin de développer des idées

Kit : La bonne version vient d'arriver tu vas être ravi ^^

Angemimi : Moi aussi je me fiche des fautes ( pas trop en fait xDDD) mais je suis contente que tu aies laissé ta patte voici la bonne version

Mam'zlle Emelyne : Merci de ta critique constructive , tu peux venir la relire ^^ J'espere qu'elle te plaira mieux

Aurysadik : Oui oui je me suis relue un nombre de fois mais jamais sur le site même. Maintenant je comprends tout les soucis du os

Pickles : Merci pour cette belle phrase qui me dit d'apprendre à bien écrire. Au passage tu as fait deux fautes d'orthographe ^^

 **Akai Ito**

Depuis tout petit Naruto pouvait voir quelque chose que nulle autre ne voyait. Il voyait des fils rouges, le akai ito comme le disait la légende. Ce fil rouge qui reliait deux personnes, deux âmes sœurs qui un jour se rencontreront pour ne plus jamais se séparer. Il n'avait jamais cru à une seule légende, mais celle-là il y croyait en voyant les couples se former autours de lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Maintenant âgé de dix-sept ans, il se demandait si lui aussi il aurait droit au bonheur d'être aime. Or quand il regardait ses mains aucun fil n'était mis à son petit doigt que ce soit à la main droite ou à la main gauche. Il souffrait d'être ainsi si seul, il allait surement devenir comme Jiraya. Assis sur un banc, regardant le monde tourner autour de lui, il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire depuis la fin de la guerre. Il soupira doucement avant de prendre une cigarette qu'il avait taxé à Shikamaru plutôt dans la journée. Depuis des semaines, il passait son temps à aider les gens à trouver quelqu'un avec son putain de sens. Conclusion, il était de plus en plus seul à caser tout les rookies. il ne fumait pas en temps normal or il en avait besoin depuis quelques semaines, il se cramait une clope de temps à autre en regardant le ciel nuageux. Plus calme qu'à son habitude de toujours brailler, il sentit sur son visage des gouttes de pluie tomber lentement avant que ce soit un véritable torrent. Il adorait la pluie, le son doux qui martelait le sol avec douceur avant que ce ne soit avec violence quand la pluie devenait plus forte. L'odeur de l'herbe humide et des arbres qui perdaient leurs feuilles, il s'enivrait, ça le calmait. Il aimait cette paix qu'il ressentait en cet instant malgré sa déprime de finir seul, les yeux clos, il rêvait mentalement d'avoir une personne à ses côtés qui l'aimerait pour lui, qui voudrait rester avec lui, même s'il abritait un démon à queue.  
Pourquoi lui n'aurait-il pas droit d'aimer ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être aimer ? Il avait tellement entendu le mot monstre dans sa courte vie qu'il commençait à se dire que c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas droit à l'amour au final, il était un jinchuriki un monstre… Il se leva finalement pour rentrer chez lui tremper jusqu'aux os, il s'en fichait, il avait le démon en lui, il ne pouvait pas tomber malade. Doucement il prit le chemin de chez lui la tête basse pour ne pas voir les gens avec le akai ito. Il fut interpellé plusieurs fois par ses coéquipiers et amis quand il passa devant le l'ichiraku mais il n'entendit pas son nom.

oOo

Les jours avaient défilé, Naruto n'était pas sorti de chez lui, il ne répondait pas aux appels de ses amis qui venaient tambouriner à sa porte à tour de rôle chez lui. L'inquiétude montait en chacun d'eux, qu'avait donc-t-il pour s'isoler à ce point du monde ? N'était-il pas heureux que Sasuke soit revenu au village ? Que la paix règne enfin ? Même le traitre avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'isolait. Une idée germa dans la tête de ses coéquipiers qu'y partirent directement à la tour de l'hokage. Il fallait qu'il sorte de son mutisme, de sa solitude et le seul moyen était une dernière mission de la team 7 même si elle était complètement nulle comme attraper ce connard de chat. Tsunade n'avait plus aucune mission à leur donné, mais elle leur suggéra de prendre un peu de temps pour manger avec le blond et qu'elle pourrait l'obliger en lui disant que c'est un ordre de son hokage. Ce fut deux heures plus tard que Naruto avait reçu l'ordre de sortir de son trou de souris pour reprendre un peu goût à la vie en dehors de son appartement, il soupira en voyant la missive de Baa-chan. C'est donc avec les pieds de plombs qu'il marcha jusqu'au terrain de leur entrainement, il n'avait pas sa tenue orange. Naruto était habillé simplement, un tee-shirt blanc avec un pantalon noir. Il n'avait pas son bandeau non plus, il l'avait laissé chez lui. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son front voilant un peu ses yeux, il s'assit sur un muret attendant patiemment ses coéquipiers et son senseï. Sasuke et Sakura étaient arrivés quelques minutes après lui sur le terrain d'entrainement, il ne manquait plus que l'arrivée de l'épouvantail qui serait surement en retard comme toujours. La rosée avait profité pour venir voir le blond en mode brute de décoffrage en essayant de lui mettre un pain en pleine face, le jinchuriki l'évita à la dernière seconde en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- NARUTO ESPECE DE BAKA ! J'ETAIS INQUIETE POUR TOI !

Et maintenant elle passait en mode banshee, c'était vraiment un supplice sa voix de crécelle, il passa un doigt dans son oreille pour se la déboucher sous le coffre qu'elle pouvait avoir. Si le dernier des Uchiwa était plus expressif qu'une patate, il aurait surement fait de même. Non lui il passait plus directement aux insultes c'était plus classe.

\- Uzuratonkachi… Souffla-t-il.

Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il se foutait bien d'entendre un pareil mot de la bouche de ce batard de traitre. Naruto l'avait ramené pour sa coéquipière, mais pour lui il aurait pu rester dans sa merde de vengeance ou carrément le tuer dès qu'il en aurait eu l'occasion… Il se leva lentement de son petit muret pour venir cracher juste devant les sandales de Sasuke.

-Naruto tu es franchement dégueulasse ! Et dire qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi ! Ça fait des jours que tu n'es pas sorti de chez toi !

Sasuke le regardait avec mépris tout en lui balançant ses mots durs pour ne pas changer comme toujours, le blond soupira fortement. Il retourna à sa place en regardant dans le vide ses yeux voilé de tristesse. Les mots de l'Uchiwa ne l'avait pas atteint, il semblait bien trop déprimé pour ça. Il se coucha doucement sur les pierres pour regarder le ciel nuageux, il renifla un peu avant de dire :

\- Il va pleuvoir, il faudrait se mettre à l'abris.

Le jinchuriki était encore sympa de prévenir qu'il allait pleuvoir, mais à chaque fois on le prenait pour un malade quand il faisait la météo. Il prit doucement le chemin sous l'abris à cet effet c'est-à-dire un arbre. Le temps que les deux autres comprennent ce que venait de dire l'enfant démon, ils recevaient la pluie en plein poire avant de se mettre courir près de Naruto sous l'arbre.

\- Comment tu peux connaitre la météo comme ça ? Lui demanda Sakura.  
\- Kurama, depuis que j'ai fusionné avec lui, il y a certain truc que je peux prédire ou que je peux faire.  
\- Ah ouais c'est vrai que t'es l'enfant démon. Et ça va la collocation avec lui ?  
\- Ça fait dix-sept ans que je l'ai en moi, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une horreur. Parfois c'est pénible, mais je m'en sors.

Naruto était trop calme pour eux, il y'avait un truc qui clochait avec lui, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi.

\- Accouche dobe y'a un truc qui va pas…

Le jinchuriki soupira doucement, et avant même de pouvoir parler Kakashi était enfin arrivé tremper bien-sûr, il avait toujours son excuse fumeuse avant de se ramasser un menteur en plein visage. L'épouvantail se mit à sourire derrière son masque avant de l'emmener jusqu'au restaurant qu'y serait adéquat pour eux quatre. Pour une fois Naruto n'avait pas crié au râmen à tout va comme à son habitude, ce qui fit grandir l'inquiétude de ses coéquipiers, même l'épouvantail je m'en foutiste avait légèrement froncé les sourcils. Lors du repas, le blond n'avait pas décroché un mot, il avait à peine manger. Pas un morceau viande n'était rentré dans son organisme seulement les légumes, depuis quand ne mangeait-il plus de viande celui-là ? Naruto était dans son monde, il observait les personnes autour de lui où plutôt les mains des personnes. Il voyait les fils rouges qui parcourraient, les personnes qui s'emmêlaient de partout par des nœuds. Il passa son regard sur les mains de Sasuke et de Sakura qui avaient aussi ce lien. Il plongea son regard sur celles de son senseï. Il se stoppa, il en avait pas, il n'avait aucun fil. Il était comme lui. Avant de remarquer un fil qui était très pale sur son auriculaire gauche.  
Naruto se leva mettant l'argent sur la table avant de prendre la tangente pour aller dehors sous la pluie. Au lieu de courir comme le ferait n'importe quelle personne, lui il marchait les mains dans les poches. Son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau devenant transparent montrant ses muscles saillants. Sakura eut un frisson avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Depuis quand il a un corps pareil ?  
\- Ne te mets pas à le mater que va dire Saï ? Lui dit l'Uchiwa.  
\- Les yeux c'est fait pour regarder je ne vais pas me gêner !

Kakashi s'était mis à rire sous le grognement de Sasuke, mais il ne pensait pas moins que la jeune femme, il avait aussi regardé le corps de son élève du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire passer pour plus pervers qu'il était alors il détourna le regard. Le diner avait été finalement un vrai fiasco, l'épouvantail laissa les deux jeunes pour aller à la poursuite du jinchuriki blond. Pour le trouver ce ne serait surement pas de la tarte avec toute cette pluie qui tombait et le fait qu'il avait Kyuubi dans le corps n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il prit le temps de retrouver Naruto, il n'était pas vraiment loin, celui-ci marchait à son aise en regardant le sol les mains dans les poches. Le fils de croc blanc le suivait, il l'analysait un peu. Oui il était différent, vraiment différent de d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait son élève. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était et il était bien décidé à le découvrir. Malgré son attitude de blasé et je m'en foutiste, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber un coéquipier, un ami dans le besoin. Et le blond avait clairement besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Il avait l'air d'être aussi seul que lui, aussi désespéré de la vie.  
Jinchuriki rentra dans son appartement sous le regard du professeur, il ouvrit une fenêtre pour entendre l'orage qui commençait à gronder au loin. Il passa sous la douche pour revenir avec un boxer propre, les cheveux dégoulinant sur son corps bronzé. La vue de son élève lui donna un petit coup de chaud mais cela ne dura pas longtemps avant de voir un renard se balader dans l'appartement qui discutait avec Naruto pour venir se mettre sur la tête blonde en disant des mots rassurant.

\- Kurama… Tu crois que je suis vraiment un monstre pour ne pas avoir de fil rouge ?  
\- Gaki, Ce n'est pas toi le monstre c'est moi. Sans moi tu aurais eu une vie douce et belle, mais par ma faute, tu ne fais que subir les conséquences de ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé.

Le renard sauta de sa tête pour venir prendre les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, il savait que son hôte souffrait de la solitude. Il ne le serait jamais vraiment puisque qu'il était dans son corps. Mais c'était l'abandon, l'abandon d'être fort, de se montrer fort. Naruto craquait doucement, la façade qu'il avait mis des années à faire tombait pour la première fois, il se fissurait sous le manque d'amour flagrant. Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues, et quand Kakashi vit les perles salées dévaler les joues balafrées il sentit une sorte de nœud à l'estomac. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Il était passé à côté de la vulnérabilité du membre de son équipe qui avait le plus besoin de soutient. Il avait toujours pensé que Sasuke lui ressemblait, mais c'était Naruto. Il y avait de longues cicatrices qui n'étaient pas visible à l'œil qui abritait le blond tout comme lui. _« Tout comme moi… »_ Se dit-il. Naruto était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus, il aurait dû le voir, il aurait dû comprendre que derrière le soleil de Konoha, il y avait une part d'ombre bien plus grande que les sourires lumineux qui réchauffe le cœur. Il aurait aimé entrer dans l'appartement pour venir prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et de le rassurer, mais lui non plus ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être bien dans ses sandales. Kakashi passait tellement de temps à méditer sur son passé, pour ce qu'il aurait pu changer ou faire quelque chose d'autre pour sauver les personnes qu'il aimait. Le ninja copieur était un homme brisé par ses souvenirs, par son passé, il ne pouvait aider personne, il se demandait d'ailleurs encore maintenant comment il pouvait rester encore en vie avec tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser. Il regardait Naruto avec son air de blasé, et il comprit pourquoi il était toujours debout malgré tout. Le jinchuriki, il se rappelait de lui quand il n'était seulement âgé de cinq ans, il était revenu d'une mission de ANBU, il avait tué, le sang qui tachait encore ses vêtements, il était devant la tombe des personnes disparus jadis. Naruto était là en train de mettre des fleurs à chacune des tombes avec un doux sourire en disant merci. Du haut de ces cinq ans, il venait de donner une leçon au blasé. Il s'était toujours demandé pour quoi eux et pas moi. Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort avec eux, voilà ce qu'il se disait souvent avant que Naruto vienne lui donner une fleur blanche en lui répondant : « Parce que ce n'est pas le moment que tu as encore à faire et à donner » Il n'avait jamais oublié ses mots malgré son envie d'en finir le plus rapidement possible avec la vie. Il effectuait mission sur mission pour oublier, pour que son heure vienne mais elle ne vint pas. Et maintenant ce qui l'avait gardé en vie c'était le rayon de soleil qui pleurait à demi silencieusement. Kakashi resta à la fenêtre attendant que l'adolescent se calme.

oOo

Le fils de croc blanc n'avait pas su dormir les nuits suivantes, ou du moins correctement, il pensait sans cesse aux larmes de Naruto. Et c'était quoi cette histoire de fil ? Il ne voyait pas de fil ? Alors pourquoi diable il parlait de ça ? Et pour une fois dans sa vie et bien déterminé à comprendre ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez le blond ou plutôt il en avait marre de passer des nuits atroces sans dormir à cause des larmes de celui qui occupait toute ses pensées depuis un moment déjà. Il s'était rendu chez son élève afin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais personne ne répondit. Il entra tout de même pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. …Personne.  
L'inquiétude monta d'un cran et rapidement, le ninja copieur se demandait où était passé la pile électrique de Konoha ? Le ninja copieur soupira de lassitude, Naruto avait vraiment l'art de partir quand on avait besoin de lui parler. Il prit son temps pour invoquer Pakkun pour qu'il l'aide à retrouver la trace du blond. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au chien ninja pour indiquer une trajectoire, il courut vers la forêt suivit du ninja qui l'avait invoqué. L'épouvantail courait dans la forêt toujours plus loin, il s'enfonçait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait atterri dans une clairière trouvant le jinchuriki. Naruto était assis sur une souche d'arbre loin de la civilisation, la nuit venait de tomber, le visage levé vers le ciel, il regardait les étoiles briller. C'était un moment de paix pour lui, il se coucha doucement sur le tronc d'arbre ne quittant pas le ciel des yeux. Il ne souriait pas, il était un peu en méditation, puis il ferma les paupières pour revêtir le masque des sages et de ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Une fois que le chien fut parti, l'argent s'approcha de Naruto, il arriva à sa hauteur. Il aimait bien le voir comme ça, il y avait chez le blond quelque chose de mystique quand il ne faisait qu'un avec la nature. Il pencha une main vers lui pour le touché, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan quand il vit les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrir, le masque du sage partit pour laisser place à ses magnifique yeux bleus. Kakashi se noya dans les perles bleues qui le regardait intensément.

\- Que faites-vous là Kakashi senseï ?

La voix de son élève le fit réaliser qu'il était venu lui parler et non pas le mater. Il sourit derrière son masque en voyant que Naruto avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, dommage qu'il doit tout gâcher pour comprendre.

\- J'avais envie de parler avec toi, j'ai découvert que tu ne sentais pas bien ses derniers temps, je t'ai même vu pleurer quand tu étais dans ton appartement tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe…

Son ton semblait être détacher, mais il y avait dans sa voix un petit timbre qui transpirait son inquiétude face à ce qu'il avait vu. Il s'assit près du blond qui s'était relevé pour faire face à son senseï.

\- Et bien… Comment vous expliquer senseï  
\- Kakashi… ça suffira et arrêtes avec tes vous, tu as le même grade que moi.

Le blond acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre.

\- Voyez… Vois-tu, depuis tout petit, je peux voir quelque chose que les autres non. Une chose particulière qui relie chaque être humain à un autre. Le Akai Ito…  
\- Maaa… Voilà qui est curieux, c'est pourtant une légende.  
\- ça n'en ai pas une… Même Kurama te le confirmera… Par contre… Je n'ai pas de fil rouge… Je vais être comme l'ero-sennin et mourir seul. Même toi tu as un fil qui te relie à quelqu'un. Mais moi, je suis voué à rester seul pour toujours.

Le ninja copieur regardait son protéger assez étonné avant de passer un bras sur ses épaules pour le réconforter, il préféra se taire tout en regardant ses mains furtivement, il ne voyait aucun Akai ito. D'ailleurs pourquoi regardait-il ? Il ne croyait pas en toutes ses légendes de bonne femme. L'amour ce n'était pas fait pour un ninja, on mourrait si facilement en laissant les personnes qu'on tenait derrière nous.

\- Le fil est à ton auriculaire gauche… C'est assez rare d'ailleurs presque personne son noué là. Par contre… Il est fort pale, il n'est pas éclatant comme ceux que je croise toujours. Il est presque blanc… Un peu comme si tu ne t'autorisais pas à aimer.

Au regard surpris de Kakashi, Naruto sut qu'il avait vu juste, il se mit à lui sourire tendrement.

\- C'est dommage que tu n'y croies pas, en plus comme tu es lié par la main gauche, ça signifie que quoi qu'il se passe cette personne sera faite pour toi, même dans une autre vie.

Il touchait le lien de soie quelques secondes avant que celui-ci apparaisse aux yeux de l'épouvantail. Comment diable pouvait-il croire à un truc pareil ? Mais il devait se rendre compte que le blond avait raison, il y avait un fil à son doigt, il le sentait, c'était doux au touché, mais il sentit plusieurs entailles sur la longueur du lien. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que ça pouvait être.

\- Que représente les entailles ?  
\- Le nombre de fois où tu as vu cette personne, mais vois-tu, il y a plein de nœuds, c'est chaque fois que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour te rapprocher mais tu ne l'as jamais fait ou cette personne. Plus il est emmêlé plus il y a eu des obstacles, des non-dits ou même se dire que l'amour n'est pas pour toi. Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça. Si l'amour n'existait pas, pourquoi être des ninjas si on ne peut pas protéger ceux qu'on aime ? Jiji disait souvent que sans l'amour ne nous sommes rien.

Naruto avait raison, lui le ninja copieur devenait de plus en plus fermé à toute forme d'amour, il ne voulait plus souffrir, mais le manque d'affection n'était pas très bon non plus pour lui. Puis il remarqua que le Jinchuriki avait toujours sa main dans la sienne, il regarda cette main bronzée avant d'apercevoir un dessin de couleur bleu. Lentement il releva la manche longue du jinchuriki pour voir ce que c'était. Il avait fait un tatouage fait de chakra sur son poignet. Le dessin représentait des fleurs de lune.

\- Quand l'as-tu fait ? Demanda le ninja copieur.  
\- Il y a quelques heures. J'ai demandé à Saï de faire le dessin sur ma peau et j'ai insufflé du chakra pour qu'il reste. Avec Kurama tout ce qui est fait à la main ne reste pas.

L'épouvantail de Konoha retraçait doucement du bout du doigt le tatouage, il le redessinait donnant des frissons sur la peau du plus jeune. Une attraction entre eux se faisait doucement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait vraiment conscience.

\- Comme tu vois le akai ito tu pourrais peut-etre m'aider à trouver la personne avec qui je suis censé être.  
\- Kakashi… Serais-tu en train de me demander ton aide pour épier une personne innocente ? T'es vraiment un pervers jusqu'au bout des ongles !  
\- Sale gosse !  
\- D'ailleurs je me demande encore pourquoi tu lis encore les pornos de Jiraya alors que tu n'es même pas hétéro…

Et là c'est la panique, comment il savait ça ? Personne ne savait qu'il aimait les mecs, et là Naruto lui disait en pleine poire ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Se risqua-t-il à demander.  
\- Tu sens le parfum pour homme en plus du sexe. Et un mec qui lit les livres d'ero-sennin est soit un pervers soit un gay qui ne s'assume pas…

Il venait de lui dire quoi là ?

\- Je ne suis pas un gay refoulé !  
\- Mais oui on y croit ! Ne me dis pas que tu lis ces livres pour l'histoire, je les ai tous lu, et franchement il n'y a rien de vraiment de passionnant.

Il osait critiquer les livres du grand maître du porno, en plus de l'insulter en lui disant qu'il était un putain de refoulé. Kakashi lui attrapa son menton entre ses doigts avec force faisant gémir douloureusement le jeune jinchuriki qui crispa sa mâchoire avant de plonger son regard dur dans celui de son ancien élève.

\- Je ne suis pas un homo refoulé, C'est bien clair Naruto ! Lui dit-il.

Il se voulait violent pour faire comprendre à son élève qu'il était capable d'être lui-même. Il ne savait pas vraiment le montrer car c'était un homme mystérieux et assez blasé par la vie. Mais, il n'avait jamais nié être gay.

\- Alors… Pourquoi ne pas lire des pornos gays ? _« Question risquée »_ se dit le blond. Allait-il lui répondre ?

Kakashi renforça sa poigne ainsi que son regard arrachant un gémissement de la gorge de Naruto, une marque bleue se mit à apparaitre sur le menton, or l'Uzumaki ne fit rien, il continua de regarder le ninja copieur droit dans les yeux. Le bleu de ses yeux bien ancrés dans le noir de l'adulte qui ne répondait pas.

\- Je préfère aussi les hommes Kakashi. As-tu honte de préférer les hommes ?

Naruto avait raison, il n'osait pas dire qu'il aimait les hommes, car à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec un homme, il se sentait mal voir contre nature. Il refoulait ses désirs le plus possible au plus profond de lui. Naruto soutenait son regard, il n'y avait aucune peur, pas la moindre faille dans yeux bleu outre-mer. Ils étaient calmes et doux se disait l'épouvantail avant de relâcher la pression de ses doigts autours du menton. En une fraction de seconde, les traces bleus des doigts de son ancien senseï disparurent. Il y avait quelque chose dans le blond qui calmait mais aussi qui énervait Kakashi. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais quand il le regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Minato et Kushina en lui. Mais il ressemblait bien plus au quatrième qu'il ne laissait paraitre, ce regard fier et haut malgré toutes les difficultés. Il tenait toujours bon, il avait ce même regard qui se voulait fort et indomptable. Tout en lui lui faisait penser à son défunt senseï.

\- Tu n'es pas anormal ! Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Homme ou femme.  
\- Naruto… Arrêtes ! Je ne suis pas comme tout ce foutu village que tu peux sauver par tes belles paroles ni même par tes actes. Je ne veux pas aimer. Toute les personnes qui furent trop proche de moi finissent par mourir ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que j'ai droit ou non !

Le blond le regarda surprit, jamais l'argenté n'avait haussé le ton à ce point, il était toujours calme et blasé quand il parlait. Mais là, il entendait aussi la peur et le désespoir dans la voix calfeutré par le bout de tissu. Lentement les mains de Naruto allèrent vers le visage de son ancien senseï, il regarda les yeux noirs de l'épouvantail, les mains de chaque cotes de son visage. Il était déterminé à lui faire comprendre.

\- Tu penses que c'est une tare d'être gay ? Mais tu te trompes, la tare ici c'est moi avec le démon que j'héberge depuis maintenant dix-sept ans. Tu crois que je me laisse abattre par les on-dit, les rumeurs, les mauvais traitements ? Pourquoi devrais-je tomber ? Je vaux mieux que ça ! Alors arrête de regarder ton propre nombril et relève la tête Kakashi ! Tu perds tous les gens auquel tu tiens ? Et alors ? Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Quand vas-tu donc avancer et regarder devant toi ! C'EST PAS TOI QUI N'A RIEN ICI !

Naruto n'était pas un garçon qui hurlait les quatre vérités, il préférait se taire afin d'éviter les problèmes, mais là pour lui c'en était trop, il devait montrer à son ancien senseï qu'il y avait d'autre merveille que le monde avait à offrir. Ce fut au tour de l'épouvantail d'être surpris par la fermeté des mains de l'adolescent et de sa voix qui criait sur lui.

\- Fermes là Naruto… Tu ne sais rien… Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de perdre toutes les personnes à qui tu tiens…  
\- Jiraya est mort, tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que s'est de se sentir misérable au point de penser à me venger ? De ne pas comprendre la douleur ?  
\- Une personne tu as perdu une personne !

Un coup de poing vola dans le visage du senseï qui finit à terre écarquillant les yeux de surprise, il n'avait pas vu venir le coup. Mais quand il posa son regard sur le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, il se heurtait à un roc, à une mer déchainer.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide Kakashi. Moi je n'avais rien avant de faire partie de l'équipe 7. Je n'avais pas de famille, pas d'amis. Tout le monde me détestait en me traitant de monstre, d'erreur de la nature. Moi je n'avais rien ! Pas même mes parents. Alors que toi et les autres, vous passiez votre chemin en ignorant le monstre que j'étais, ignorant ma douleur et ma peine. Vous ne pensiez qu'à vous ! Moi je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour rester en vie, pour survivre à la tentative d'assassinat, de continuer à vivre alors que je n'avais rien et j'ai toujours rien ! Tu penses que tu es le seul à souffrir ?

Depuis quand avait-il autant de force ? Depuis quand sa voix qui était fluette était-elle devenue si grave ? Et ses yeux devenus sombre laissant apparaitre une sorte d'éclaire orange qui ne dura qu'une seconde. Naruto était comme l'océan se dit l'ancien anbu. Calme, doux, claire mais en même temps indomptable et violent tel un typhon en pleine tempête. Il était en cet instant le digne fils de Minato, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la parenté quand il parlait en cet instant. Et là, il commençait à culpabiliser, l'épouvantail venait enfin de comprendre que le blond était encore plus seul qu'il ne le faisait croire. Il comprit enfin que Naruto était une personne solitaire et surtout loin de tout ce qu'il imaginait, de ce qu'il pensait. Son ancien élève avait toujours connu la douleur et le rejet.

\- Pardon Naruto… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais à ce point si seul.  
\- Tu pensais mal… Regardes toi dans une glace Kakashi… Tu as tout pour avancer. Le sharingan de ton ami que tu utilises pour aider des camarades, tes amis, ta famille en somme… Les règles, tu les as toujours suivies à la lettre, mais ce sont celles que t'as enseigné ton père que tu appliques qui te rendent fière d'être ninja. Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu honores les principes et les valeurs des personnes qui t'ont entouré ? C'est justement grâce à ça que tu peux avancer et les honorer.

Le regard du jinchuriki s'était radouci au fil de ses paroles, il passa une main sur la joue de son ancien maître en souriant tristement. Les mots sages qu'il donnait montrait clairement sa maturité. Une maturité que personne ne connaissait, que personne ne savait. Le regard si doux avec tant de bienveillance, lui faisait penser à Kushina quand elle lui parlait. La sagesse de son père et les paroles de bonté de Jiraya. Il avait pris chaque valeur, chaque aspect les plus généreux des personnes qu'y l'avait entouré même pour un court instant. C'est ce qui définissait le blond, ce qui faisait de lui un homme bon remplis d'amour. Cette force qu'il puisait tout autour de lui ainsi qu'au plus profond de son âme. L'amour… Une chose qui aurait pu être futile pour tous les ninjas, mais pas pour Naruto. C'était sa force et son pouvoir de changer les choses. Il était le pilier de Konoha, celui qui pouvait rendre la paix possible mais aussi la guerre. Le jinchuriki était comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, d'un côté il était un homme remplis d'amour et de l'autre il pouvait être cruel.

\- Je suis désolé… Kakashi s'était relevé en même temps que son chuchotement d'excuse, il avait prit le blond dans ses bras pour venir le serrer fort contre lui en respirant son odeur doucement. J'aurais du le voir… J'aurais du voir que tu allais mal depuis toutes ces années que tu avais besoin d'une personne à tes côtés avec qui parler. Avec qui montrer ta faiblesse et tes doutes. Je serai à tes côtés à l'avenir… Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Les paroles de l'épouvantail avaient eu don de faire rougir Naruto, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à entendre des mots pareils et surtout pour lui. Et le plus curieux c'était Kakashi qui lui disait des mots pareils. Tout le monde savait que l'ancien anbu n'était pas comment dire… Gentil. Ce n'est pas de ce mot qu'on qualifierait Kakashi, de sans cœur, blasé et noir oui… Mais gentil au point de porter une oreille et une épaule à quelqu'un était un véritable exploit. Il avait passé tellement d'année à fuir le monde entier qu'il avait fini par se retrouvé seul avant de se faire attraper par la tornade blonde. Aucun homme aucune femmes n'avaient réussi à le rattraper à percer la coquille du ninja copieur. Mais il y avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas par rapport à l'Uzumaki, ce n'était pas la détermination, la joie ou ses sourires. Non c'était son instinct, instinct qui avait dicté toute sa vie depuis tout ce temps. Et les yeux les plus profond qui pouvait tout voir. Si on disait que l'Uchiwa et l'Hatake étaient des hommes mystérieux, Naruto n'était pas en reste, il était tout aussi difficile de lire à travers lui.  
L'épouvantail ouvrait les yeux sur son élève, il voyait peu à peu ce que le jeune homme cachait depuis des années. Il pouvait enfin voir à travers lui. Cela fit sourire l'ancien senseï de l'équipe 7, il se sentait plus proche de Naruto avec toutes les révélations qu'ils se disaient à demi-mots ou en silence. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'on ne le pensait. Kakashi relâcha le jinchuriki de Konoha lentement, il souriait derrière son masque, comme si ses tourments c'était un peu envolé avec le jeune homme. Lui qui disait que les mots du blond ne pouvait pas le sauver…

Le temps semblait durer une éternité, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, plus un geste, même leurs respirations semblaient s'être arrêtées. Ce moment de paix que Naruto ressentait, il ne l'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Jamais, il ne s'était aussi senti apaisé. Un fin sourire se mit doucement à naître sur ses lèvres, un sourire si doux qu'il perturba l'épouvantail. Et sans vraiment comprendre ses gestes, Kakashi avait abaissé son masque venant prendre les lèvres rosées du jinchuriki. C'était doux, sucré et enivrant. Le blond avait les yeux grand ouvert avant d'avoir un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit une langue caresser ses lèvres. Le plus âgé avait profité que la bouche de son ancien élève s'ouvre pour glisser le muscle buccal, démarrant un ballet lent avec l'hôte du démon renard. Sa main large s'étant déplacée dans la nuque de Naruto quand il l'avait senti bouger pour s'enfuir. Il ne voulait pas le laisser filer, il le voulait pour lui qu'il soit sien pour toujours. Du moins son instinct lui faisait ressentir ça, mais quand sa tête reprit le relais, il s'écarta brutalement du blond choquer par son acte la main sur sa bouche remontant son masque par la même occasion.

\- Je…

Il ne continua même pas sa phrase que l'épouvantail avait pris la poudre d'escampette laissant Naruto toujours surpris. Il venait de se passer quoi là ? Le blond s'était mis à rougir violement, jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé un jour que son senseï l'embrasserait de la sorte. Ou plutôt l'embrasser tout court. Le jinchuriki essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il ne trouva aucune explication.  
Le blond aurait pu rentrer chez lui, mais cet évènement l'avait perturbé. Pourquoi Kakashi l'avait embrassé, il sentait encore les lèvres fermes de cet homme contre les siennes. C'était perturbant et complètement fou. Il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais en vain. Il finit par s'asseoir sur l'herbe quand la pluie se mit à s'abattre sur le village. Pendant sa course, l'épouvantail essayait de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça, il était presque arrivé au village quand il s'arrêta, il chipotait à son doigt, il regarda le Akai ito quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il venait de faire une connerie, l'une des celle qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir, il soupira grandement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il allait devoir dire à Naruto de faire comme si de rien était.

Kakashi attends ! Cria une voix venant de la forêt ce n'était autre que le blond qui venait aussi trempé qu'une soupe.

Ce qu'il sait passé…

Ca ne voulait rien dire !

L'épouvantail avait été pris de court, le blond lui avait dis ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et s'était plutôt rassurant de savoir que rien ne gâcherait la relation de maître et élève.

Maaa merci Naruto, c'était un moment d'égarement. Je me suis laissé emporter.

Je sais ce fut le cas pour moi aussi alors aucun problème. Par contre, nous devrions nous mettre à l'abris ou plutôt nous sécher. Avec toute cette pluie qui nous tombe dessus et toi tu risque de tomber malade.

Le blond avait souri pour son ancien senseï lui intiment par son expression de venir chez lui pour se réchauffer, il lui fera du thé en rentrant. Le chemin ne fut pas spécialement long pour rentrer jusqu'à l'appartement du blond. Il avait prit des serviettes propres dans un meuble ainsi que des vêtements sec pour son invité. Naruto lui indiqua la salle de bain avant de partir dans sa chambre enlevant ses habits trempé qu'il mit dans une manne à linge. Il resta en boxer le temps de pouvoir profiter d'un douche, il prépara la boisson chaude. Mais son esprit divaguait, il imaginait le corps de son senseï sous la douche. L'eau ruisselant sur son corps avec lenteur sur ce corps musclé, le visage caché par la vapeur d'eau. Il était en train de divaguer comme jamais fantasmant sur le corps de l'épouvantail. Il chassa vite ses idées trop sensuel à son goût enfin peut-être. Mais ce qu'il arrêta dans ses pensées salaces, se fut la voix rauque et étouffé de Kakashi qui lui disait que la salle de bain était libre. Le jinchuriki ne prit pas la peine de le regarder partant rapidement s'enfermer et de faire couler l'eau sur lui. une douche glacé pour lui remettre les idées en place. De toute façon, le ballon d'eau chaude était vide, il y avait assez que pour une personne.

Kakashi avait regardé son élève avec envie quand il le vit partir avec une tel vitesse, ses fesses, bordel , elles étaient sexy. Comment était-il passé à côté d'un mec avec un tel corps d'apollon ? un corps musclé, élancé. Les épaules carrées, le dessin de son corps et particulièrement la bosse dans le boxer qui ne lui avait pas échappé, il se demandait vaguement qu'est-ce qui lui avait mit une érection pareil. Le son de la bouilloire le rappela à l'ordre, il la sortit du feu coupant la gazinière pour la mettre sur le côté et de préparer le thé pour eux deux. Il fallut un long moment pour que Naruto revienne.

J'ai mis tes vêtements à lavé et à sécher.

Maaa Naruto, tu ne devais pas te donner cette peine.

Ca ne me dérange, je devais de toute façon faire une lessive.

Le jinchuriki prit une tasse buvant doucement le thé.

Bon tu m'as dis que tu voulais trouver la personne qui était relié à toi, tu sais j'ai m'a petite idée sur la personne.

Vraiment ? Et qui est-ce ?

Iruka, il t'aime bien, enfin plus que bien...

L'épouvantail était à deux doigts de tomber au sol d'un coup sous le nom, il n'avait jamais imaginé que cet homme pouvait être fait pour lui, son âme sœur. Il avait bien vu les regards tendre que l'Umino lui lançait, mais il ne se serait jamais douté que le jounin puisse ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Il s'était mis à réfléchir lentement, pesant le pour et le contre de la situation.

C4est ton tuteur légal, ça ne te dérangerait pas qu'on finisse ensemble ?

Pourquoi ça le devrait ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un droit là-dessus. Et puis si les personnes sont bien ensemble et vivent heureuses pourquoi je m'y opposerais ?

Naruto ressemblait tellement à son père quand il parlait, il avait tellement grandi en si peu de temps. Non,… il était déjà un adulte depuis très longtemps. Il se rappelle qu'il y a dix ans, il avait vu un jeune blond apprendre à cuisiner, à entretenir un appartement, le compte et tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur comment se prendre en charge seul. Un enfant d'à peine dix ans qui dû se débrouiller pour survivre, à vivre seul. A faire attention à tout pour ne jamais se retrouver à la rue. Même lui, il n'avait jamais du se soucier de tout ça. A cet instant, le blond lui semblait être un homme vieux et fatigué de la vie. Un peu comme si il attendait la mort, surtout quand il voyait se regard vide qui regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Comment un adolescent qui semble si insouciant et heureux puisse être si vieux ? le fait d'être ninja n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais la vie qu'avait mené le blond jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ca rendait le jinchuriki plus méritant que n'importe quel autre être humain du moins aux yeux de l'épouvantail.

Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien naruto, comme l'étaient ton père et ta mère. Je suis fier d'avoir été ton senseï

Si tu veux vraiment que je sois fier aussi, va donc conquérir le cœur de mon tuteur et rapidement.

L'épouvantail sourit derrière son masque avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de l'adolescent pour le remercier avant de filer comme le vent. Le cœur du blond rata un battement quand il le vit s'éloigner de lui, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il finit par hausser les épaules avant de prendre le large pour aller voir ailleurs dans la forêt pour se promener comme il en avant l'intention depuis le début.

Les jours étaient passées, Kakashi essayait de séduire le beau Iruka qui ne se laissait pas avoir facilement, il était réticent à l'idée de sortir avec l'épouvantail. Il avait malheureusement une réputation qui le précédait, celle d'un homme qui ne s'attache à personne, qui ne reste que pour une nuit. Mais à force de détermination, le ninja copieur avait fini par avoir un rendez vous avec le tuteur de Naruto. Il l'avait emmené dans un restaurant assez cher mais pas trop quand même, il voulait faire bonne impression malgré sa réputation. Et puis il n'avait jamais emmené quelqu'un avec qui il allait baiser pour une nuit au restaurant, ce que Iruka avait compris. Il avait compris que ce rendez vous n'était pas l'histoire d'une fois. Il pouvait voir la sincérité chez l'épouvantail, il se dit qu'il pouvait lui laisser une chance, lui laisser avoir une petite place dans sa vie. Mais quelque chose en lui qui lui disait qu'il… Que ce n'était pas lui. Qu'il n'était pas fait pour lui. Il passait pourtant une bonne soirée, mais rien ne vint, aucune étincelle qui pourrait lui donner envie de se fondre avec l'Hatake. Iruka regardait la plus part du temps vers l'extérieur en voyant les ninja passé. Il y a quelques années, il aurait pu penser que Kakashi aurait pu être cet homme, mais il vit passer un ninja qu'il connaissait de vue avec qui il avait échangé quelques mots de temps à autre. Et à chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix son cœur battait plus vite. Or, il n'avait aucune chance avec cette personne alors pourquoi ne pas l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre.

Kakashi ?

Mh ?

Je sais pas si on est fait pour être ensemble, mais j'ai envie de nous donner une chance de voir où tous ça nous mènera.

L'épouvantail se mit à sourire derrière son masque, ça le remplissait de joie de savoir que le dauphin voulait la même chose que lui. A la fin du rendez-vous, l'argenté avait raccompagné le jounin jusque chez lui tout sourire. Et avant de laisser Iruka il avait baissé son masque, il l' embrassa chastement. C'était quelque chose de rapide et de doux, il aurait pu aimer ce baiser avec lui. Et pourtant,… Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Quand il se retira, le senseï des apprentis ninjas le tira vers lui pour approfondir le baiser et l'emmener dans ''appartement. Kakashi se laissa faire fermant la porte derrière lui.  
Au petit matin, l'argenté s'était réveillé le premier, nu dans le lit d'Iruka, il le regardait dormir. IL semblait si paisible, mais lui non…

Les jours passèrent, les rendez vous s'était enchainé à une tel vitesse, puis s'était plusieurs mois, il avait fini par vivre avec l'Umino. Tout ça parce que celui-ci lui avait demandé. En même temps, il passait presque toute ses nuits dans le lit de son compagnon quand il n'avait pas de mission. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait fini par vivre avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il devait aller voir la hokage, elle allait lui attribuer une mission avec un coéquipier, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas travaillé avec un frère d'arme. Mais que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il arriva dans le bureau de Tsunade quand il vit l'Uzumaki. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas effectué une mission avec lui et qu'il ne l'avait plus vraiment croisé.  
Il était heureux de revoir l'Uzumaki, il lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne le pensait. Ce doux regard bleu rempli de détermination, ce sourire tendre et joyeux, les traits de son visage qui avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme. IL devait vraiment plaire aux filles maintenant. Bon, il savait aussi que le jinchuriki était gay et il devait surement faire des ravage avec les hommes. Bizarrement, en pensant que Naruto puisse être dans le lit d'un homme ne lui plaisait pas. L'épouvantail mit ça sur le compte qu'il avait été son senseï.

L'avis de mission en main, ils se mirent en route vers les portes du village à toute allure, ils devait effectuer une mission de rang B, autant dire que l'Hatake n'était pas très rassuré d'avoir Naruto avec lui. Pas dans le sens qu'il fasse une bêtise, mais plutôt pour sa vie, même si le blond avait fait ses preuves à la grande guerre, il ne restait pas moins un enfant. Et si il disparaissait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
A force de courir pendant des heures, la nuit était tombée, Naruto n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il était parti. Il se concentrait sur la mission, il cherchait un plan pour délivrer une famille de brigand. Rien de bien méchant en soi, surtout que le campement des brigands n'étaient pas loin. En 48h la mission était expédié. Ce qui fut le cas, quand ils tombèrent sur les hommes sans le vouloir. Ils expédièrent la mission en ne laissant que la famille enlevé en vie. Famille qui fut reconnaissante envers les ninjas de Konoha. Pendant que l'épouvantail parlait avec eux tout en les aidant à trouver le chemin de leur village, naruto avait emballer les corps dans un rouleau mortuaire afin de rapporter la preuve que la mission fut un succès. Il avait aussi mit en place le camp pour pouvoir se reposer quelques heures avant de rentrer à l'aube. IL avait fait du feu et cuisiner un peu de poisson qu'il avait pécher à la rivière attendant le retour de son ancien senseï.

Pas de râmen ?

Non pas cette fois Kakashi-senseï

L'Hatake se mit à sourire derrière son masque avant de prendre un poisson cuit et de le manger à découvert. Après tout Naruto connaissait son visage. D'ailleurs, le jinchuriki, n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler discrètement les traits de son visage tout en mangeant ce qui ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes.

Tu ne racontes pas grand-chose Naruto-kun, ça fait pourtant un moment que nous nous sommes pas vu.

Oui, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, j'ai effectué des missions sur missions pour me parfaire et en solo. Je pense intégrer les anbu pour un niveau un peu plus élevé au niveau des rangs. Que je puisse voir jusqu'où je peux atteindre.

Maaa… Si tu veux je demanderai à ce qu'on te fasse passer les tests et les premier mois chez les anbu je demanderais a te former.

Le jinchuriki s'était mis à regarder le plus âgé avec surprise, il était choqué. Kakashi serait prêt à l'aider ? A l'entrainer ? Avant il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il passait plus son temps à entrainer le teme que lui. IL avait toujours pensé que l'adorateur des icha icha paradis n'en avait rien à cirer de lui.  
En voyant Naruto sous le choc, l'Hatake avait esquisser un sourire amusé, c'est vrai qu'il avait négligé l'Uzumaki pendant des années. Or, il avait envie de l'aider, d'être un vrai senseï pour lui. Naruto s'était mis à le remercier avec un sourire heureux voir joyeux. Ce sourire, il lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis un moment. Son cœur s'était légèrement réchauffé et en le regardant de plus près, c'est vrai que le jinchuriki était vraiment beau. Particulièrement ses yeux, les mirettes de Naruto ressemblait vraiment à celle de son défunt senseï. Quoique… la nuance de bleu que l'enfant démon avait était plus claire et bien plus douce. Comme l'océan. Il aurait pu s'y perdre, non rectification, il était entrain de se perdre dedans. Lentement, il se pencha vers son ancien élève, une force invisible semblait le faire se rapprocher de lui. Il passa un bras autours de sa taille venant se pencher encore plus, il avait retirer son masque. Naruto n'avait pas senti le changement d'attitude chez l'épouvantail mais quand il le sentit se rapprocher de lui, le toucher et enfin l'embrasser. Tout le corps du blond s'était tendu comme un arc, les battements de son cœur s'étant accélérés d'un coup, il se sentit se réchauffer au contact du plus âgé. Comment cet homme arrivait à faire bouillonner son sang comme ça ? Naruto s'était doucement mis à répondre au baiser, un peu fébrile et pas vraiment sûr de lui. Il avait déjà embrasser quelques personnes, mais là c'était complètement différent, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il se laissait aller sous les caresses aérienne, les larges mains rugueuse de l'épouvantail l'émoustillait. Sa peau frémissait, la chair de poule apparaissant comme un signe de plaisir.  
Le corps de Naruto se crispait par moment dans un souffle erratique surtout quand Kakashi passait ses doigts sur ses côtes et son flan. L'Hatake fit rouler le tee-shirt du blond qu'il balança plus loin sur le sol. Il posait sa bouche sur tout le long du torse du jeune homme qui fut son élève. Et à chaque baiser, coup de langue ou de dent. Il entendait le souffle de Naruto devenir plus intense, sentir sous ses doigts ce corps bronzé par le soleil, musclé par les entrainements digne d'un titan. Il se courbait sous ses caresse. Kakashi adorait ça, il aimait voir ce corps soumis à ses mains à sa bouche. Il lui avait retirer les derniers vêtements, le regard rempli d'envie, tel un loup affamé, il le détaillait. Il aimait aussi voir la gêne de cet ange qui avait caché son visage avec un avant bras. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en dessous. Car, il n'était certainement pas vierge pour écarter ses jambes avec une tel indécence. Ses mains continuèrent de parcourir le corps du blond jusqu'à descendre vers son intimité afin de le taquiner et de le préparer. Il s'était recouché sur le blond en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Et pour une fois depuis le début des ébats, Naruto s'était mis à utiliser ses mains venant toucher son ancien senseï. Il essayait d'avoir le plus possible d'avoir la chaleur de sa peau. Il lui avait aussi déboutonner le pantalon et de le faire baisser rapidement avec le caleçon en prime. IL n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que naruto soit préparé comme il faut. Ca avait été si vite, que Kakashi se demanda une fraction de seconde si le bijuu n'y était pas pour quelque chose. D'un coup de rein et grâce à l'aide des jambe du blond, Kakashi était en lui. Un souffle à l'unisson, quelques instant sans bouger avant que des coups de reins tout d'abord lent se fasse avant qu'ils ne deviennent puissant, dur. L'épouvantail avait senti le jinchuriki raffermir sa prise dans son cou, il avait pensé un instant qu'il y allait trop fort pour l'adolescent en passe de devenir adulte. Mais le cri plaisir que le blond avait poussé, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il adorait ça. Il ne s'était donc pas fait prier en continuant de le baiser comme un fou jusqu'à l'orgasme qu'ils les faucha.

oOo

Depuis cet incident en mission, Naruto évitait le plus possible le fils de croc blanc, d'ailleurs même le retour de mission n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec Kakashi. Et à un moment le jounin âgé lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé ne devrait plus jamais être évoqué et encore moins répété. En claire, il avait fait comprendre par là que ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Surtout que l'épouvantail était avec son tuteur Naruto ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir, Iruka est l'une des seuls personnes qui lui donne un peu de considération. Il fuyait son ancien senseï, s'était la seule chose à faire. Il avait même demandé à Tsunade de ne plus le mettre en mission avec lui. Mais une chose en entrainant une autre, elle lui avait dis qu'il serait formé par lui en tant que nouvel anbu. Naruto avait protesté, il voulait quelqu'un d'autre. IL ne voulait absolument pas dire le fond du problème, de pourquoi il refusait. Alors il dut malheureusement se soumettre aux exigences de la vieille.

Le jinchuriki faisait donc que le strict minimum de bavardage avec son senseï, ne le côtoyant que pour les entrainement et de partir à la va vite dès que c'était terminé. Et pourtant après plusieurs semaines, le blond craqua quand ils partirent dans les douches du bâtiment des anbu. Il avait attrapé le visage de Kakashi pour l'embrasser quand il n'eut plus son masque. IL s'était invité dans sa douche et en moins de trois seconde, il avait été collé sur le carrelage par le plus vieux. Ô Kami… que cette bouche lui avait manqué. C'est donc ainsi qu'une relation purement sexuel s'était doucement mise en place entre eux.

Malgré que Kakashi soit avec Iruka, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver avec son élève. C'était comme vital, il y avait en lui cette force d'attraction qui ne pouvait défaire alors qu'il avait tout fait aussi pour ne pas y céder. Mais plus il résistait et plus il craquait. Cette situation complètement folle et interdite. Le goût du risque, les instincts primaires prenait le dessus sur toutes formes de raisons et de bons sens. Et plus le temps avançait, et plus l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait se décoller de cette ivresse. A un tel point que l'épouvantail l'avait marqué d'une morsure à l'épaule tellement profonde que le sens avait coulé. Son instinct avait pris une tournure qui disait qu'il était sien.

Naruto avait compris depuis un moment déjà qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette homme de treize ans son ainé. Mais il n'avait aucun droit de l'avoir, il n'était pas fait pour lui. Si bien qu'un jour, il arrêta tout avec lui. Il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments et qu'il ne demandait rien en échange que ce n'était pas la peine, car de tout façon il n'avait pas d'âme sœur. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin que ce soit retourné. Il avait dis au revoir à l'épouvantail. Qu'il ne le verrait plus pendant un temps très long car il partait en mission pour une durée indéterminée. Ce fut la dernière fois que Kakashi le vit avec un dernier baiser. C'était le vague à l'âme qu'il rentra chez Iruka, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le dauphin était son âme sœur, alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien ? il se sentait trahi et blessé par l'ange de Konoha. Le seul qui pensait qui ne pourrait jamais le blesser. Pendant plusieurs jours il fut l'ombre de lui-même, redevenant petit à petit l'homme qu'il était avant l'équipe 7. Si bien que son couple avec l'Umino n'avait pas tenu.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulé depuis que Naruto était parti, il allait tout les jours voir l'hokage si il n'y avait pas de nouvelle de lui. Mais la princesse des limaces ne décochait pas un mot, jusqu'à ce jour. Elle avait fait appelle à plusieurs ninja. L'équipe 7 en l'occurrence.

Je vous ai fais venir parce que ca fait deux mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de Naruto. Il est officiellement disparu. Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour créer une équipe de sauvetage. J'ai déjà envoyé une équipe qui se charge de ça. Je voulais juste vous faire part de ce qu'il se passait et de la mission qu'il lui était attribué. Mais attendez vous au pire…

C'était comme si une enclume venait de tomber sur la tête du fils de croc blanc, il avait envie de hurler contre son hokage, elle l'avait envoyé dans une mission de rang S. Un tout nouvel anbu n'aurait jamais dû en faire une aussi vite. C'était trop irréel pour lui comme pour les autres que Naruto ne puisse pas revenir. L'épouvantail avait envie de partir à la recherche du blond, il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux, il savait que le blond n'allait pas mourir, qu'il ne se laisserait pas mourir.

oOo

Six mois étaient passés depuis la disparition de Naruto, l'équipe de sauvetage avait retrouvé sa trace et il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour délivrer le jeune homme et de le rapatrier au village. Il souffrait de mal nutrition et d'éventuelle blessure, mais Kurama s'était occupé de tout pour le remettre sur pied. Pour le fils de croc blanc, c'était un réel soulagement de revoir le jinchuriki en vie. Si bien qu'il avait fait comme les amis du blond il l'avait pris dans ses bras de soulagement. Bien-sur tout ça était à l'abris des regards dans la chambre d'hôpital en pleine nuit. « Ne me fais plus jamais ça Naruto… » lui avait il dis dans un murmure à peine audible. L'enfant démon avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise, il s'était inquiété pour lui, il ne pensait pas que celui-ci aurait autant eu peur. Kakashi avait ravi les lèvres tendre et rosé du jeune homme pour un baiser chaste qui s'était bien vite transformé en une passion dévorante.

Lentement dans cette chambre d'hôpital, le fil rouge apparaissait visible, l'un pour l'autre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Au moment de partir, l'Hatake s'était lever allant vers la porte de la chambre pour partir. Pour une fois qu'il l'utilisait, il souleva sa main gauche afin de prendre la clenche en main, il le vit. Son cœur s'était subitement arrêté de battre, ce rouge intense sur le fil, il le voyait briller pour la première fois, il voyait les nœuds, les entailles. Et pourtant, il ne partait plus dans tout les sens. Il se tourna instinctivement vers le jinchuriki de Konoha qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'épouvantail revenait vers lui visiblement. Il avait penché la tête sur le côté pour comprendre pourquoi Kakashi lui montrait le fil rouge puis le tirer doucement, puis d'un coup sec. Sa main gauche s'était levée et c'est là qu'il comprit où voulait en venir l'homme qui avait élu domicile dans son cœur. Il pourrait ne pas y croire, mais ses mains avaient caché son visage. Il s'était mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il eut un échange de baiser qui dura un long moment quand l'ancien anbu avait retirer les mains de Naruto de son visage.

Plus jamais il sera seul, plus jamais il ne connaitra la solitude tout comme l'homme assis sur son lit qui reprenait les lèvres du blond avant toujours plus de passion.


End file.
